Infidelidad
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: "Brazos que te sujetaron para alejarte de mí, ¡a mí sí que me salvaron!". Feligitte.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración** _: Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Infidelidad.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _"Brazos que te sujetaron para alejarte de mí, ¡a mí sí que me salvaron!"_

 _Concha Mendez_

 **.**

 **8:30 pm.**

— ¡Amor!

Salí corriendo a abrazar a mi esposo cuando al fin hubo ingresado en nuestra casa. Hace un año que me case con Felix Agreste, ese fue el sueño de toda mi juventud. Él no era muy demostrativo conmigo eso era seguro, pero aún así yo lo amo y siempre seguirá siendo asi.

— Hola Bridgette. — Contesto él, apartándome un poco.

Estoy acostumbrada a ese trato, aunque a veces su frialdad me lastima.

Entramos a la casa; nuestra casa. Lo lleve hasta el comedor donde nos sentamos a comer, Félix siempre era asi de serio a la hora de digerir su alimento, cosa que a mi me fascinaba. Empecé a querer sacar conversación, pero el no me ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? —Preguntó.

Él no levanta la vista del plato, y a mala gana me contesta un seco "bien".

— ¿Sólo eso?

No responde nada, se levanta de la silla y camina hasta nuestra habitación.

Quedo un poco triste por eso, me levantó con los platos en mano y me dirijo a la cocina.

Después de dejar los platos en el lavadero, camino hasta mi habitación, miro a Félix acostado y al instante me duermo a su lado.

Se revuelve en la cama y me abraza de la cintura, pegándome lo más posible a él.

— Te amo, my lady.

Pocas veces Félix me ha dicho eso, y me siento tan feliz que me lo haga, eso demuestra que aunque se vea tan frío él siente algo por mí.

— Yo tambien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **7:29**

Desperté en la mañana y noté como Félix ya no estaba en la cama. Me levanté suavemente y en la cama vi una pequeña rosa roja.

— _"Mis favoritas"._ —Pensé, sonreí y tomé esa rosa entré mis manos.

Mi vida estaba yendo de la mejor manera posible, con algunas altas y bajas, pero podía con todo ello.

Vi mi reloj en la pequeña mesita de noche, tenía que empezar el aseo diario.

Comencé arreglando nuestra alcoba, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más amaba este lugar, quien fue nuestro confidente de tantas noches donde el deseo predominaba. Tantos recuerdos vividos aquí y todos llegan a mi mente a la vez.

Seguí limpiando mi casa, cuando acabe me dirigí a la cocina a preparar nuestro almuerzo.

Conozco los gustos de Félix y se que un quiché le alegrara el día.

Un quiché, lo mismo que le cocinaba cuando eramos esos chiquillos Ladybug y Chat noir.

Aun extraño a Tikki, ella era la única que me apoyaba en mis días de super heroína. A veces las cosas son para mejor, igual eso no quita el dolor de su partida pero, sé que esta bien. ¿Tiene a Marinette, no?

Tengo que ser fuerte, por mi esposo y mi futura y no muy distante familia.

— ¡Si, tengo que ser fuerte!

Esta cena sería la ideal para decirle a Félix, decirle sobre nuestro pequeño fruto que crece en mi interior.

Alisté muy bien la mesa, le puse velas decorativas y la charola con comida en medio, vino tinto y una suave música para ambientar.

Recibí un mensaje de Marinette, mi pequeña hermana. Tanto que la extraño desde que se fue a vivir con Adrien, espero que este cuidando bien de mi Tikki. Abro el mensaje y leo su contenido.

 **Marinette:** _¡Bridgette! Volví a ver a Félix con esa mujer, por favor hermana. ¡Esto te hará mal! A ti y a tu bebé. Hazme caso, por favor._

Me siento mal, mi hermana siempre me quiere meter ideas malas sobre Félix en la cabeza. Yo se que todo eso es mentira, Félix jamás me traicionaría de esa manera.

 **Bridgette:** _Hermana, ya deja de intentar que deje a Félix, él me ama y no me haría eso. Te creeré hasta que tenga pruebas de su infidelidad._

Levante mi vista del aparato, lo deje sobre la mesa y me fui a bañar. Tenia que estar presentable para Félix y para darle la noticia.

Me puse una lencería rosa con encajes negros, y encima mi mejor vestido. Probé una variedad de perfumes y un poco de maquillaje. Cambie mi peinado unos veinte veces sólo para luego dejarlo suelto, estaba con los nervios en punta. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Félix?

Luego de prepararme física cómo emocionalmente, me senté en la silla a esperar al amor de mi vida.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **1: 34 am.**

Seguía esperando a Félix, ya se había demorado muchísimo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?, tengo miedo de que mi presentimiento sea cierto.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarme a dormir escuche como la puerta era abierta y cerrada de golpe. Me asomé por las escaleras sólo para encontrarme con un Félix tembloroso, con un terrible olor a cerveza.

— Félix.

Me pare enfrente de él, cruzada de brazos. Él siguió caminando sin hacerme caso alguno, yo lo seguí.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Me tenias preocupada imbecil! — Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Se dio vuelta y me quedo viendo fríamente.

— No es de tu incumbencia, ahora lárgate.

— ¿Perdón? ¡¿Quien mierdas crees que soy!?

¿Había oído bien?, ahora es que no tengo que meterme en su vida. Llega tarde, con la ropa mal puesta, ¡Y borracho!, eso era el colmo.

— ¡¿Qué quién eres tú!? —Empezó a alzar la voz, eso me intimido. — ¡Eres una zorra que no deja de meterse en mi vida! ¿Sabes que? ¡Púdrete!

Empecé a llorar de ira, caminé hacia él y le di una cachetada, jamás imagine que me fuera a regresar el golpe. Me cacheteo tan fuerte que caí al suelo, él me vio con rabia y me propinó una patada aún estando yo en el suelo. Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, por el dolor y por la impotencia.

— ¡No te creas tan importante perra!

No podía controlar mi llanto y mis gemidos del dolor. ¡Nunca creí que Félix me fuera a golpear!, mis lágrimas eran amargas, rápidamente un nudo se formó en mi estomago y mi garganta dolía.

Me levanté como pude y me tiré al sofá, no podía dormir de la enorme rabia e indignación que sentía. Ni siquiera podía hacer nada más, pero ahora tendría que descansar, por que como siempre; tenía que ser fuerte para despertar en la mañana.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **10:40 am.**

— ¡Bichito! ¡Boogabo! ¡Por favor mi amor, abre la puerta! ¿Quieres? —Félix hablaba y hablaba afuera del baño.

Yo aún no me sentía del todo lista para salir y enfrentarlo. Después de la bofetada que me dio, no quiero verlo.

— ¡Perdóname! No pude controlarme. ¡Fue tu culpa por provocarme! Lo lamento mi lady.

Tal vez si fue mi culpa, tengo que ser fuerte y ya dejar los problemas, mi orgullo iba a ser primero pero prefiero perder eso por mi familia.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y corrí a abrazarlo, otra vez las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

— Yo tambien lamento haberte provocado, no lo volveré a hacer.

Félix corresponde a mi abrazo y me da un beso en la frente.

— Todo estará mejor.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Desde ese día Félix estaba raro. No hablaba conmigo, llegaba tarde sin explicación alguna, olía a perfume todo el tiempo, salia con su cabello arreglado y volvía desordenado hasta la ropa.

Siempre que quería acercarme a él y contarle sobre mi embarazo, salia con la excusa de tener trabajo o que estaba ocupado para hablar.

Hubo un tiempo en que ya no soportaba tanta monotonía. Estaba cansada y aburrida de la misma rutina, no sabia que mas hacer. Estaba preocupada más que nada.

¿Dónde estaba mi vida perfecta?, por lo menos no volvió nunca a llegar borracho. Tuve que soportarlo asi toda una semana, ¿Por qué dejo que me trate de esa forma?

Este día no se ha presentado, estoy sentada en mi sofá preferido, al lado de una mesita llena de fresas.

Mi teléfono vibro suavemente, con una tierna melodía que me encantaba escuchar. Lo cogí rápidamente y leí su contenido:

 **Marinette:** _¡Bridgette! Ven al frente del hotel "Le Grand Paris", Urgente._

Mi hermana jamás hace este tipo de cosas, ¿Debería creerle?, ¿Será esto tan importante?

 **Bridgette** _: Voy para allá._

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, tambien las de mi casa y salí a encontrarme con mi hermana en ese lugar **.**

 **..0.0.0**

Cuando llegue, me estacione y busque a Marinette con la mirada. Ahí estaba, acompañada de Adrien.

Ella camino hasta mí y puso una mano en mi hombro tristemente. Señalo al otro lado de la calle, donde había un restaurante muy elegante. En una de las múltiples ventanas mire a Félix con una mujer.

Él estaba besando a esa mujer, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Rápidamente caí de rodillas al suelo, sin ninguna palabra que decir, pero con muchas lágrimas silenciosas en la cara.

— F-Félix. —Logró articular.

Adrien se suelta de Marinette y corre hasta adentro del restaurant.

Marinette me ayuda a levantarme y me acompaña hasta mi auto, por la misma ventana veo como Adrien golpea a Félix y le grita algunas cosas, este voltea hacia el otro lado y logra verme subiendo el auto.

Rápidamente sale corriendo hasta donde estoy.

— ¡Bridgette!

Antes de que Marinette arranque el auto, él llega hasta nosotras y toma mi brazo.

— ¡Suéltame Félix!

Él no me hace caso y sigue tomando mi brazo.

— ¡Bridgette! Perdóname por favor. ¡Perdóname! ¡Tenemos que hablar! Vamos a casa, ¡Lo arreglaremos!

Intento inútilmente soltarme pero, no puedo.

— ¡No tengo nada, NADA, que hablar contigo Félix Agreste! Déjame.

Aún sigue sin soltarme.

— ¡Por favor! No la volveré a ver, ¡No lo volveré a hacer! Será la ultima vez ¡Lo juro!

De mis ojos no paran de fluir lágrimas de dolor.

— ¿Ultima vez? ¡¿Cuantas veces me habrás engañado!? ¡¿Sabes qué!? ¡Quédate con esa zorra!

Me logre zafar de su agarre y me metí al auto donde estaba mi hermana.

— Bridgette, ¡Perdóname por favor!

— Olvídame Félix, de mí y de nuestro bebé... — Susurró para que luego Marinette arranque el auto. Mis gemidos eran opacados por mis incesantes sollozos.

Mi hermana siguió conduciendo sin hablar, sé lo agradecía mucho.

No puedo creer que fui tan idiota para creer en su engaño. ¿Siempre fue así de dura la vida?, pues lo único que agradezco fue quitarme una venda de los ojos.

— Bridgette...

Volteó a donde mi hermana y le doy una sonrisa triste.

— Quiero ir a casa de Mamá y Papá, por favor Marinette.

Ella sonríe y tomamos rumbo hasta la vieja panadería. No quisiera seguir deprimida por el bien del bebé, pero temo no poder.

Tantas veces que me repetía que tenia que ser fuerte, cuando en realidad vivía una mentira.

— Bridgette. —Volteó lentamente hacia Marinette. — Se fuerte.

Asiento suavemente con la cabeza y tocó mi pequeño vientre.

— Lo seré por mi bebé.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Tenia un pequeño bloqueo que no me dejaba escribir bien TwT pero al final venci ese bloqueo. ¡Y he vuelto bebés! Ahora respecto al FF, si deje a alguien llorando hágame saber.**

 **¡Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí! Y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Si les gusto los invito a pasarse por mi perfil tal vez haya algo que les guste n.n**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	2. Félix

— ¡Tú!, si tú, ya casi cerramos. —, Me grita el cantinero, mientras me sirve otra cerveza.

Estoy sentado en una banqueta sucia, mientras termino la quinta botella de ese día. Mi corbata me aprieta demasiado el cuello, por eso la desamarro y sigo tomando. Mi garganta arde de tanta cerveza ingerida en mi intestino; pero no le hago mucho caso a eso y sólo puedo derramar lágrimas de frustración.

— Bridgette...

Soy un completo imbecil, engañe a la única mujer que he amado toda mi vida. No es que no sintiera nada por Bridgette, pero se me presento delante mío una oportunidad tan jugosa, que mi cuerpo me jugo una mala treta y terminé traicionándola. La gente me critico de todas maneras, fui rechazado hasta por mi hermano menor, todos me vieron con odio y asco, incluso papá.

Todos me dijeron cosas horribles, me golpearon como quisieron, pero...

¿Alguien se tomo las molestias de oír mi versión?

No siempre iba a ser el invencible y fuerte Chat Noir, soy humano. Los humanos pecan, los humanos fornican, los humanos engañan y se dejan llevar por deseos o propuestas indecorosas, aun sabiendo que esta mal.

Soy humano, y se que soy la peor basura que el mundo conoció una vez, pero nadie se tomo las molestias de preguntarme por que lo hice.

Estoy tan mal por haber engañado a Bridgette, pero, no todo fue mi culpa. Me gritaron infiel, infeliz y mal hombre, pero nadie dijo nada cuando ella hacia algo.

Yo quería que tuviéramos una union libre, pero ella me fastidio casi todos los dias para que yo le pidiera matrimonio. Luego de eso le propuse matrimonio, si es que puede ser llamado asi, ella quería la boda lo más antes posible, quería que la embarazará antes de siquiera el compromiso. Jamás pidió mi opinión durante nuestro noviazgo, todo era ella y su obsesión conmigo.

"Félix no seas rudo con Bridgette", "Félix hiciste llorar a Brid", "¿Cómo es que alguien como ella se enamoro de alguien como tú?". Todo era ella, su hermana, sus amigos, todos la apoyaban, nadie nunca me apoyo.

Pero... La semana cuando la había golpeado, ocurrió algo, que me hizo conocer a alguien.

 **3 semanas antes**.

 _Llegue a casa exhausto por el turno largo que me había tocado cubrir, ser el jefe de la compañía de ropa "Agreste", no era fácil, tenia que hacer todo tipos de trabajos que me agotaban físicamente. Pero llegar a mi hogar era un poco relajante, me hacia sentir cálidamente recibido. Abrí la puerta y busqué con la mirada a Bridgette._

 _— ¿Bridgette? ¿Estas ahi?_

 _Caminé hasta la cocina y la pude ver, sentada charlando muy alegremente con un pelirrojo al que reconocería en todos lugares._

 _— Claude... —Bufe con rabia.— Bridgette. ¿Que hace él aquí?_

 _Ella se levanta con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro. Yo mantengo mi expresión y no me dejo amedrentar por ella._

 _— Félix, él es mi amigo y puede venir aquí cuando guste._

 _Mi mirada se volvió fría, voltee hacia ella y sentí como un ataque de celos me invadía._

 _— Siempre y cuando yo este aquí._

 _Ella pone una mirada de tristeza en su rostro y empieza a llorar primero suavemente._

 _— ¡Ahora es que no puedo traer a mis amigos aquí! —Lagrimeó. Mientras que Claude la iba a abrazar. — ¡Siempre tengo que vivir encerrada!_

 _Él acaricia su cabello y yo rechino mis dientes. —Ya, Ya, no llores más, Brid._

 _— Como sea._

 _Me giro sobre mis talones y regresó hasta afuera de mi casa. Aguantando la rabia que sentía en ese momento, me subí al auto y maneje hasta mi oficina._

 _Cuando llegue nuevamente, mi secretaria, quien yacía con los pies encima de su escritorio, mientras charlaba animadamente, se sobre salto al verme ahi de nuevo._

 _— ¡Señor! ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto asustada._

 _Caminé hasta mi despacho y cerré la puerta de un golpe._

 _— ¡Búscame algo que hacer!_

 _Empecé a golpear cosas con mis puños. Rompí varios jarrones de la rabia que tenia por todo eso, Bridgette otra vez se hacia la víctima, ahora quiere que la deje sola en la casa con un hombre, y aparte se pone a llorar. Estoy furioso, otra vez me hace lo mismo, momentos como estos deseo que Plagg estuviera conmigo, el siempre me fastidiaba haciéndome olvidar la impotencia que sentía con sus bromas._

 _Unos toquecitos me sacan de mis pensamientos, abro la puerta dispuesto a gritarle a quien sea que perturbe mi paz, pero ahí encuentro a una chica peli café, con brillantes orbes verdes, vistiendo muy atractivamente, pero con una mirada inocente en su rostro._

 _— Hola, señor Agreste. Soy Lila, quería pedir empleó en su compañía._

 _— ¿Lila? —Pregunto con asombro. Ella asiente con la cabeza suavemente, era la misma Lila de la secundaria, los rumores eran ciertos, Lila había cambiado después de todo lo que paso con Volpina. — ¿Te decepcionarías si te digo que soy Félix Agreste? —Indagué fríamente._

 _— ¿Enserio? ¡Félix! ¿Él mismo de la secundaria? —Ella parecía alegre, eso me levanto un poco el ánimo._

 _— si, ¿Algún problema? —. Ella suspiro, se le veía divertida._

 _— Por supuesto que no, sólo que me sorprende que seas el dueño de esta compañía, además quería jugar con mi suerte y pedir empleó como modelo. —Asiento suavemente con la cabeza, suspiró y la dejo entrar a mi despacho. Ella se detuvo en medio de la habitación, se veía asustada por todo el desorden que yo mismo cause._

 _— Wow, Félix. Lo que hace un hombre sin la compañía de una mujer. —Ella parecía no darse cuenta sobre mi matrimonio —. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a limpiar?_

 _Iba a negarme, en ese momento ella se agacho sin ninguna mala intención y su pequeña falda se levanto, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas._

 _Detuve el aire unos minutos, en ese momento me había empezado a excitar por la vista que ella me ofrecía. Una pequeña incomodidad se iba formando en la parte baja de mi pantalón._

 _Ella volteó hacia donde yo estaba, me había quedado inmóvil, como si el mínimo movimiento me fuera a hacer morir._

 _— Félix Agreste, necesitas una buena esposa para no mantener este desastre. —Río divertida, mientras levantaba los pedazos del jarrón quien sirvió para descargar mi ira. — Como sea, he aprendido a limpiar en mi tiempo como estudiante, ya sabes perder fortuna y eso. —Agacho su vista, tomando los trozos del pequeño adorno.— Siempre quise cambiar pero, la gente no ayudaba mucho ¿Comprendes?, aún asi, quería trabajar de nuevo como modelo. Ya sabes, conquistar hombres como Chloe lo hizo contigo. —Soltó ella para luego explotar en risas desenfrenadas._

 _— No veo la gracia. —Me di la vuelta cruzado de brazos. Una oportunidad para que no notara mi erección. Ella tiro los desechos en un pequeño contenedor de mi despacho._

 _— Vale, vale. —Paro de reír con mucho esfuerzo.— Entonces... Respecto al trabajo..._

 _Masajee mi sien y fríamente respondí un "Como sea"._

 _— ¡Gracias Félix! No te arrepentirás._

 _Se levanto de un salto, me abrazo por la espalda y luego tomo su pequeño bolso, quien había sido lanzado a uno de mis sillones._

 _— Ven mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana, me encargaré de mostrarte todo personalmente. —Le dije aburrido. Ella dio vuelta y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla._

 _— Gracias por la oportunidad, enserio, me has salvado de la crisis._

 _— No hay de que. —Respondo restándole importancia._

 _— Ah y por cierto, —Señalo los restos de jarrones que ya descansaban en ese pequeño cesto.— Consigue prometida antes que acabes con todo el edificio._

 _Cierra la puerta al decir esas palabras, si tan sólo se hubiera quedado un segundo más, hubiera notado la sonrisa que se formó a causa de sus palabras._

 _Me dirigí hasta mi mini bar y saqué una copa y una botella de vino. Me dispuse a beber toda la noche, para ahogar mis penas. Tomé y tomé, sentía mucha calor y me desamarre mi saco y corbata._

 _Me tire al suelo y comencé a tomar copa tras copa. Al final termine en el suelo de mi oficina, muy mareado. Como pude me levanté y tome rumbo a mi casa, en el camino me recordaba de Claude abrazando a Bridgette, me sentía herido y traicionado, y mientras repasaba mentalmente el plan que tenía._

 _"Entrar, subir, y olvidarme de todo". Cuando al fin pude ver mi mansión alzándose ante mí, entre a duras penas con mi llave propia, lance la puerta de un portazo y de las escaleras apareció Bridgette._

 _— Felix._

 _Voltee hacia ella, sólo para verla enfrente mio, mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Luego seguí mi camino._

 _— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Me tenias preocupada imbecil! —_

 _— No es de tu incumbencia, ahora lárgate._

 _Ella había sido asi de cruel conmigo. Yo lo seria con ella, para que supiera cuanto daño me hizo. Seguí mi camino como tenia planeado._

 _— ¿Perdón? ¡¿Quien mierdas crees que soy!?_

 _¿Era ella quien me lo decía a mí?, yo quien llegue y la vi muy tranquila con su amigo. ¿Por qué yo tenia que darle explicación alguna?_

 _— ¡¿Qué quién eres tú!? ¡Eres una zorra que no deja de meterse en mi vida! ¿Sabes que? ¡Púdrete! —. Grite envuelto en rabia y ahogándome en mi propia frustración._

 _Camino fieramente hasta mí y me lanzo una cachetada. Lo único que me libero de mi rabia fue devolverle el golpe, estaba borracho y no supe controlarme mejor, luego al ver que eso no era suficiente le di una patada en el pie._

 _Subí corriendo a la habitación, me sentía como un cobarde al haberle pegado a mi esposa. Aunque ella hubiera sido un estorbo y hubiera traído a su amigo aquí, yo no tenia el derecho de hacerle esto._

 _— ¡Maldición!_

 _Golpee la pared fuertemente con mi puño, y luego vi mis manos, estas temblaban de la adrenalina del momento._

 _— "Perdón Bridgette"._

 _Me levante del frio suelo y volví a bajar para arreglar las cosas con ella. Al llegar al salón la pude verla mientras dormitaba en el sofá, le di un suave beso en la mejilla donde había sido golpeada._

 _— Juro que jamás volveré a golpearte._

 _Con esa última promesa me encerré en la habitación, asegurando que mañana mismo arreglaría este problema._

 _— ¡Bichito! ¡Boogabo! ¡Por favor mi amor, abre la puerta! ¿Quieres? — Gritaba desde afuera del baño sin éxito alguno._

 _Seguía intentando disculparme desde que desperté y ella no salía aun._

 _— ¡Perdóname! No pude controlarme. ¡Fue tu culpa por provocarme! Lo lamento mi lady._

 _Una lágrima salio de mi ojo derecho y volví a tocar la puerta. Esta vez ella abrió la puerta y Bridgette salio a abrazarme._

 _— Yo tambien lamento haberte provocado, no lo volveré a hacer._

 _Le doy un pequeño beso en su frente._

 _— Todo estará mejor._

 _No toque el tema sobre Lila, se que a Bridgette no le gustaría mi decisión_.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Llegue al trabajo a las 8:10 de la mañana. Cuando iba a ingresar a mi oficina, alguien se atravesó enfrente de mí, tirando un poco de perfume sobre mi ropa._

 _— Buenos dias, nuevo jefe._

 _Di un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa._

 _— ¡Lila! No te me atravieses así, y... ¿Que es eso? —Toqué el lugar donde fue esparcido el liquidó._

 _Ella soltó una pequeña risita, y me vio animadamente._

 _— Lo siento, ¿Me mostraras el trabajo?_

 _Masajee mi sien y comencé a caminar, mientras ella me seguía de cerca._

 _— Huele a mujer._

 _Ella suelta un risilla peligrosa y me acompaña hasta donde estan las maquinas de costura._

 _— Esto es maravilloso._

...

— ¡Oye! Ya es hora de cerrar, ¡Ya veté!

El cantinero me saco de mis pensamientos, rápidamente saque de mi bolsillo un billete de a cien y salí caminando lentamente.

.

 **¡Bueno! antes que nada explicare algunas cosas que no quedaron claras anteriormente.**

 **1)- Félix no es el malo. ¿Por que razón?, bueno amigos lectores, muchos dicen "Félix desgraciado", "Félix te odió", "¿Como le hiciste eso a Brid?" Pero, nadie dice "¿Tuvo que ver algo que Bridgette hizo?, los prejuicios son fáciles de decir, pero casi nadie se toma el tiempo y amor de comprender el por que, de las cosas. Félix fue un humano, y como todo humano fue imperfecto y cometió algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera, y en este FF explicare muy bien en lo que fallaron los dos.**

 **2)- Esto antes iba a ser un OS pero, creo que cree a un Félix quien parecía perfecto, y que era un total cliché. Me gusta lo original, por eso intentare que entiendan y se sumerjan en los pensamientos de todos los personajes. Por eso decidí que esto fuera un Long fic.**

 **3)- Por ahora no tengo fecha de actualización, por que no se cuando podre actualizar, pero si gustan dejarme un review para animarme un poco en mi animo entonces se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **bueno eso es todo, nos leemos luego y si leíste hasta aquí pues gracias. Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
